X Hero
by Zukofan23
Summary: A new X Man's past links him to Erik Lensherr. In an act of vengeance against Erik, he teams up with Wanda Maximoff, who also seeked revenge against Erik. The situation goes awry and the two end up brainwashed. What'll happen to the new X Man?
1. The Maestro and the Beast

**So, this is my first fanfiction I've put up in a while. It took a while because most of the reviews I received were haters. But hey, haters gonna hate.  
>I hope you guys enjoy this X Men story! My OC's name is Francesco Fainello and he has quite a history that I'm going to put up in another story called X Men Origins: Changeling. Hope you guys enjoy!<strong>

**No haters. Go hate somewhere else...**

**Disclaimer: The X Men don't belong to me.**

Wanda. She was my ticket to Magneto. She was the eldest daughter of Erik Lensherr. In an act of rebellion, she took drastic fashion measures, donning a bright red trench coat that covered her revealing, darker interior clothes. Her hair was cropped short and dyed black with a meticulous red layer beneath. She, too, was hurt at the hands of Magneto. "Are we almost there, Francesco?" Wanda demanded impatiently.

I was leading her to Magneto. Tracking him down was no large feat, his scent was rather loud. We were on an unfamiliar trail in the middle of some uncharted woods. In the form of a wolf, I looked up at her before giving her a curt nod. "You'd better not be lying, X-Man," she growled sourly as we pushed on.

The scents lead us to an old building that had Magneto and his goons' scent all over it. Morphing into my human form, I stood up sheepishly behind her. "There it is," I pointed, removing a branch from her view. The pure hatred and rage locked in her dark eyes as she glared at the tiny building. She lead the way in a blind fury, taking no heed of the guards. It was easy for us to march inside gallantly, not needing to be subtle.

"Wanda, Francesco," a voice with a slight Polish accent called from around the corner.

"He knew!" I gasped.

"Of course he did," Wanda replied calmly, walking straight to Magneto. She obviously did not understand that it was a trap. I raced around the corner to help my only ally, only to be stopped by Colossus and thrown and strapped into a chair forcefully. It all happened so fast, I almost got whiplash.

"Come on, kids," Magneto's voice was filled with false sincerity. "Don't you want to talk about this instead?" He crouched down to our levels, staring at us both with equal intensity in his dark gray orbs. Transforming my nose into that of an elephant's, I blew as hard as I could at him, sending his silver-gray hair whipping. With an angry look, he pulled back and drew a remote from the back of his flamboyant red armor. He pressed the black button, and my elephant trunk was gone. I tried to morph into other animals, but I couldn't. My powers were completely immobilized. "I'll ask again. Don't you want to talk about this?"

"No!" Wanda and I spat in unison.

"I figured as much," he said, snapping his fingers. In the same instant, a squirrelly looking man with an unshaven face and dark, dark eyes emerged from the shadows. The man approached Wanda, placing a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He was a telepath, like Professor Xavier! After only a moment's struggle, Wanda shrieked loudly before she stopped resisting.

"Wh-what's he doing to her?" I demanded, trying not to convey my feelings of fear.

"You'll see," is all he said with a dark chuckle, "Unless you would like to talk about your problem. This is your last chance."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"You poor thing," he placed a hand atop my head, ruffling my hair casually. "You're so blinded by Professor Xavier's lies."

"They're not lies! He's ten times the man you'll ever be!" I was more ticked at the fact he was making fun of my professor than at the fact I was tied to a chair, completely at his mercy.

"You will understand soon," he said before darkness shrouded my mind.

When I finally came to, I was in a strange, yet familiar, place. I knew I had been here before, yet it remained foreign to me. I couldn't think of where I was. "He's waking up," an excitable man's voice loomed into my consciousness.

"About time!" Another voice said. This voice was lower, far more sinister. "I'm not allowed to sleep that long!" He complained, clearly agitated. I forced myself up, looking around in confusion. After one look around, I could tell I was in a third rate home, clearly unkempt by its tenants. I blinked in confusion, wondering how I'd gotten here from the Institute.

Then it hit me.

The Institute was not home. My home was with Magneto's younger team. Magneto… my father. I remembered how he rescued me from my lonely and dark home in Rome, promising me a family, an escape from my reputation in my homeland. He raised me as his own son, took me on family outings, spent time with me… And I betrayed him. I was so angry with him, and I couldn't remember why. "How are you feeling?" A voice penetrated my thoughts.

I looked up and saw an almost exact duplicate of Magneto. He had the silver-gray hair of his father, the same body build, and the same cunning. The only difference was his eyes. His eyes weren't as hardened by the hurt and tribulations of the world.

"Pietro," I looked at my foster brother. "My head hurts," I held my throbbing head.

"Yeah, that's understandable," his voice was low and soothing. "Dad had to use a telepath to get to you and Wanda."

"Why was I so mad at him, Pietro?" I asked, desperately hoping that he'd have an answer.

"No one really knows," he sat next to me on the couch. "But we think it was Professor Xavier's doing," he looked at me deeply. "But you're here now. Welcome home," he said.

"Come on Francesco!" Toad hopped on my bed…while I was still on it. I glared up at him, staring into his slimy green eyes. His dark blonde hair was falling into his face sloppily as he continued to bounce. I contemplated wringing his neck and throwing his tiny, squirrely body across the room. "We're gonna go to the mall," he proceeded to jump.

"Have fun," I growled, rolling over stubbornly. "I don't want to go," I grumbled.

"Aww, you have to come, Chessy!" Toad whined, bouncing profusely. "It's time for you to have some fun!"

After being forced out of bed, I reluctantly tagged along with the others. The mall was full of petty humans going about their petty business. Jamming my fists in my pockets, I followed the group of juvenile delinquents into the mall. "I'm going to Hot Topic," Wanda said authoritatively, walking across the mall. I followed quietly with Pietro close behind. As we approached the door, a small sign came across very clearly.

'No Mutants Allowed,' it read in bold, bright red letters.

"Aw, well that's not very welcoming," Pietro said before whizzing inside as fast as he could. Wanda and I rolled our eyes at our brother's stupidity and walked in, far more subtly than Pietro. The store was small with shelves covering the walls from top to bottom. Emo band t-shirts, old cartoon merchandise and silly accessories. Suddenly, something sparkly caught my eye. I turned to look at the belts Hot Topic had to offer.

"Francesco!" A high-pitched voice bore into my concentration.

"Really?" Another voice squealed.

I turned around to see two girls. One had very long hair underneath a beanie with musical symbols on it. Her eyes were covered with a pair of blue aviators she was modeling. She was clothed in a long-sleeve t-shirt with rugged jeans. The other had light blue hair that was cropped short, framing her face. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at me in disbelief. She wore a white t-shirt underneath a brown blazer along with old blue jeans and a pair of boots. Their names entered my mind like a bad taste.

Dolce and Tabby.

They were two X-Men who had claimed to be my friends while I was at the Xavier Institute. They had lied to me, all for the sake of getting my power. I felt a low rumble growing from deep in my throat. Was I… growling? "Francesco," Wanda pulled my attention away from the X-Men. "You're up," she gestured to the counter. Physically forcing myself to look away, I took the belt I had picked out to pay for it. The kid behind the counter was small with fiery red hair and freckles. He wore black skinny jeans with a red plaid shirt. The poor guy was shaking in his boots.

"Y-you're one of them?" He asked in fear, looking past me.

I followed the ginger-headed boy's gaze to right outside the store. To my dismay, Toad, Lance, and Fred were wreaking havoc in the nearby food court. "So what if I am?" I turned back to the boy behind the counter.

"Since when!" Dolce demanded.

"Since Magneto opened my eyes to Xavier's lies!" I snapped.

"Look," Wanda said to the cashier. "We just want to buy our stuff and leave," Wanda said calmly.

"I have the right to refuse service to anyone," the boy's voice held a slight southern accent.

"What lies! The professor would never lie to you!" Tabby tried to reason in her straightforward manner.

"He lead me to believe that Magneto was a horrible parent! He was the best father I could ever ask for!" I bellowed.

"Calm down," Pietro put a hand on my shoulder.

"What kind of crack have you been smoking?" Dolce demanded. I could feel her glare from behind those aviators. The low grumble emanated from my throat once again. I felt an uncomfortable burning in my gums before a slight poke appeared outside of my lips. Did I just grow… fangs? "Oh, you think you're scary? Just because you can growl and make your teeth grow doesn't mean anything. It's just turning you back into the monster you've escaped," she taunted.

"Leave me alone," I took a step back.

"Francesco, think about it logically," Tabby said. I glared at her, wondering what had made her a genius at thinking things through logically. She was known for her haste and recklessness. "Don't you want to see both sides of the story? Come listen to Professor X," she tried to reason.

"No," I said in determination. "Just leave," I turned my back to the X-Men.

"Not without you," Tabby said softly, persuasively.

"No," I simply repeated.

"You can come willingly, or by force. It's your choice," Dolce threw the aviators aside.

I turned to face her, giving in to the inner beast that was growling and raging within me. A sinister smirk plastered itself on my face as I readied myself for battle. "Dolce," Tabby warned. Dolce sighed, giving in to her friend's demand. Taking this momentary act of weakness, I morphed into a mountain lion and attacked. Her retaliation was a moment too late. I could feel her blood gushing out of her shoulder moments before it began to trickle down my mouth and throat. Delayed as it was, her counter-attack was fierce. She made a trumpet out of nearby glass from windows. She didn't think twice before blaring it in my ears. The force of the sound sent me flying towards the food court. I was thrown on my back, breaking a table full of someone's unfinished lunch. Growling out of a mixture of frustration and embarrassment, I glared up at my enemy. She was gliding gracefully down the escalator, making her way towards me.

The people in the food court were either running away like the end of the world was upon them, or too stupid to do the same. "You gonna take that, Francesco?" Lance sneered.

"Of course not!" I snarled, already planning my next move. Before I could carry it out, she had a flute made entirely out of wood. She began to play that flute like a professional. My ear flinched as I heard the familiar "Caws" of a flock of ravens. The flute hit an extremely high note, demolishing a wall, allowing the flock inside the mall. They flew wherever their Maestro directed them. She sent them flying towards me at full speed. A plan quickly formed in my head. Smirking, I changed my form into that of a raven. Without a target, the ravens were thrown into a torrent of confusion and quickly became disgruntled.

Taking advantage of the new-found confusion, I quickly flew against the flock, making my way towards Dolce. By the time she caught on to my trick, it was too late. I morphed into a grizzly bear, clawing her back. She let out a satisfying cry of pain, much to my sick pleasure. "Dolce!" Tabby called, jumping from the second floor to the first, running to her injured friend. Fortunately for me, Lance and Toad had my back and were more than willing to intervene. I turned back to my prey, which was glaring at me through a pair of glossy eyes. She quickly grabbed the ground beneath her, creating a stick. That… was pitiful. What was she gonna do? Poke my eye?

To my surprise, she slammed it on the ground, creating a ripple beneath the ground. Now she was mimicking Avalanche's power. She was truly getting desperate. My ear flicked and I stepped back, looking around. My eyes widened as I noticed that at least twelve instruments had begun to take form. In the time it took me to conjure up a plan, the instruments had circled themselves around me, leaving me no exit. I stood up as tall as my grizzly bear self would allow before swiping at them with as much force as I could manage. But I was too slow. All of a sudden, the instruments all blared at a frequency no human could hear. It was so loud, the frequency so high, that it caused physical pain. The noise made me fall to my knees, forcing me to change back into my human form. But the surrounding instruments simply circled closer, blaring even higher. Warm blood began to trickle out of my ears, escaping through my fingertips.

Suddenly, it all stopped.

I looked up, meeting everyone's eyes. I saw their mouths moving, but no sound emerged. Everyone was frozen in shock at the ferocity of the X-Man's attack. Out of natural instinct and sheer embarrassment, I morphed into an eagle and fled the scene.

**Now don't forget to review! Did you like it?**


	2. A NotSo Practical Joke

**Okay, I have this whole story written down, just not typed up and edited. I don't really care for it anymore, but I already started putting it up so I'm going to finish it… mostly for the one person that reviewed! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**Again, this was written a long time ago. Don't hate. Haters, go hate somewhere else… You're not cool. But reviews with constructive criticism are always welcome! Actually, any reviews (without hate/flames) are welcome! :D**

I sat in my room in the Brotherhood boarding house, still suffering from the miserable defeat at the hands of Maestro. Scenes from the fight a few days before continued to run through my mind as I continued to pout. I was facing the wall, my arms crossed and my back to the door. Toad and Fred, deciding it would be easy and fun to take advantage of my new-found hearing problem, wandered into my room and began to rummage through my things. Despite my now-deafness, I was easily able to tell intruders had entered my room. Toad and Fred had a… distinct smell. The duo was conversing lowly, making me unable to decipher what they were saying. I reluctantly rolled over to face the two snickering idiots.

Their hands flew behind their backs in an attempt to swipe something. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Whoa, no need to yell there, Chessy," Toad snickered.

"I'm not yelling," I countered.

"You kind of are," Fred guffawed.

"I'm about to do more than just yell if you don't watch it," I threatened sadistically. Grumbling to myself, I sat up in my bed, glaring at the two. They didn't even flinch, much to my irritation. "You don't believe me," I said in a mixture of surprise and irritation. They knew what I was capable of, yet they stood there like blubbering idiots, giggling in their folly.

"We ain't gonna be afraid of someone who got beat by an X-Man," Toad said tauntingly, loud enough for me to hear him.

"No, an X-woman," Fred corrected.

Then, something deep within me snapped. I didn't know what happened, but I lost myself in a blind fury. Giving in to my savagery, I attacked my own teammates. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late to stop myself. I simply allowed my primal instincts to take over. The looks on Fred and Toad's faces were contorted in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. They were totally horror stricken. I looked up to see what I had done.

Blood dripped from Toad's shoulder, sliding down his arm, and landing on the floor with a soft 'drip,' sound. Fred was rolling on his fat butt, attempting to cradle his fat, crimson coated leg. Licking my lips, I morphed into my human form, not realizing that I had become an animal in the first place. With a final glare of disgust, I forced my way through, just in time to feel a whizz fly past me. "I heard some- What happened to you guys?" Pietro laughed at the duo cringing in pain.

"Next time, I won't be so nice," a cynical smile emerged on my face before I continued on my way.

I walked aimlessly through the living room, taking one look at the staticy television before deciding it wasn't even worth the attempt to try to watch it. I continued on, through the messy dining room, to the kitchen. To my surprise, I saw Wanda standing over the stove, peering into the pot below. I sniffed quickly, hoping to identify the food. "Making bacon and eggs?" I asked my former partner in crime, wrapping my arms around her waist. She wasn't in her usual gothic attire. Instead, she simply wore a pair of light blue pajama pants with a loose white t-shirt, with a mild case of bed-head.

"What gave it away? The fact that I screamed it- Oh," she remembered my now horrible hearing. "Yeah, I'm cooking bacon and eggs," she replied slowly. "Would you like some?"

"Nah," I answered casually. "Being a cannibal once in my lifetime was more than enough," I explained. She looked at me in confusion. "Well, I turn into chickens, so I don't want to eat the eggs of my own kind. And I turn into pigs, and I don't want to eat the intestines of my fellow pigs," I replied slowly. "Thank you for the offer though. Very sweet," I winked.

"So you don't eat meat at all?" She asked.

"Nope," I stretched, popping my back.

"Then how do you get protein?"

"Lots and lots of tofu and beans, babe," a flirtatious smirk appeared on my face.

"Well," Wanda turned back to her bacon and eggs. "Do you want a pop tart or something?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Do we have those?" I instantly started raiding the cabinets.

"Yeah, right," Wanda snickered.

…

"Cruel and unusual," I told her before I opened the window above a nearby sink. I hopped onto the sink, much to her surprise. I smirked a final time before morphing into a crow and jumping out the window into freedom.

I returned to the boarding house sometime after dark. The sun had long since set and the moon dominated the sky. I entered the way I had left… through the window. Much to my surprise, an elaborate dinner had already been prepared. Shockingly enough, there was no meat for this feast. I looked to Wanda, who merely shook her head. Then, I looked to the even less likely Pietro, who also shook his head and pointed to his left. Warily, I looked to Lance, who proceeded to point to the buffoons next to him. Fred and Toad stood in retarded unison, waving a spatula and a ladle.

"What is all this?" I asked curiously.

"We felt a little bad about making fun of you earlier," Fred explained.

"And we overheard you saying that you don't eat meat. So to make it up to you, we made you a meat free meal fit for the gods!" Toad said, bouncing in excitement and pride at his accomplishment. "So dig in!" a silly grin plastered itself on his face.

I hesitantly sat down, fixing a plate. "No secret ingredient?" I asked warily.

"Just one," Toad said. I dropped my spoon instantly. "Looooovvveee," he said in a sing-song voice. Rolling my eyes, I tuned out his stupidity as I took a deep breath. I took a sniff of the food, not smelling any morsel of meat in the dishes. Deeming it fit to eat, I took a bite. Much to my surprise, it tasted _good_. The combination of flavors was pleasing. Once I had a bite, I couldn't stop. It was simply delicious. Everyone else soon sat down and joined me. Within a few minutes, all of the food was gone and we were all full. "Hey, wait… There is a secret ingredient we forgot to tell you about," Fred said.

I froze.

"We put a little beef, pork, and chicken in everything. Everyone else needs their protein around here," Toad grinned evilly. I glared at him angrily for a moment, dropping my fork. The last bit of food fell onto the plate below me. Within the same instant, I morphed into a Siberian tiger, grabbing Toad by the throat and threw him across the room. I turned into a grizzly bear, matching Fred in size and weight. With one swipe of my mighty paw, I had Fred on the floor while he held his now-bleeding cheek. Morphing into a wolf, I threw myself at the two, trying to tear their limbs off.

Before I knew it, as I was attempting to slaughter my teammates, the ground began to rumble beneath me. Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling fell, forcing me to jump back, away from my prey. By the look on everyone's faces, I could tell they didn't want me around anymore. They didn't want to be next on my rampage.

Or maybe I was just getting full of myself.

Either way, I'd had it with this group of misfits. They didn't stand a chance at Magneto's side. They didn't deserve it like I did. They hadn't been loyal to Magneto all their life like I had. With a final look of disgust, I jumped to the window. Taking the form of a crow, I took my leave through the window.

I flew all the way to the park on the other end of the city. It was a quiet night for the most part. The evening's events insisted on playing through my mind like scenes from a bad soap opera. I couldn't believe they spiked my food with meat. Morphing into my human form, I landed next to the fountain. Looking into the water, I looked into my reflection. My golden eyes were more demonic than I ever remembered. My red hair was all over the place, like a beast that hadn't been groomed in years. I really was Magneto's monster.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself away from the reflection and braced myself for what I knew had to be done. Closing my eyes tightly, I painfully rammed my finger down my throat in an attempt to force myself to vomit. It wasn't only a second before my stomach began to flip, forcing its contents upward. Removing my finger, chunks flew from my mouth. They reeked and tasted of meat, even more so than when the food had first entered my stomach. I held my stomach, my eyes closed hoping to hide my shame and disgust.

Once I was sure I'd rid my stomach of all its content, I turned from the pile of red chunks and walked to the other side of the park. I flashed back to the X Men, how they had lied to me and used me for their own selfishness. I didn't want to be with them. Then I thought about the Brotherhood. I wanted to be with Magneto, but they didn't want me there. Maybe I was just meant to be alone. Maybe that was the way it was supposed to be.

Falling to my knees, I looked to the starry sky. I had never felt so alone, so hated.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cold, hard object slammed against my head. I whirled around just in time to see a Native American woman… with blue eyes. Before I could react, she whacked me with a… a wrench?

**Sooo… Review? Maybe? :D**


	3. Of Pride and Justice

**So here's the final installment of X Hero. I realize that it's not the greatest but I didn't really want to edit it and stuff. So you get the rough unedited version… But all the same, I hope you enjoy it! :D  
>If you're a flamer, walk away. Just walk away.<strong>

When I awoke, I was in a comfortable bed with sunshine leaking onto my face through translucent curtains. My head was throbbing and it hurt even to open my eyes. Forcing myself up, I looked around only to realize I was in the room I shared with Kurt Wagner at the Xavier Institute. My nightlight was still on, despite the sun being so high in the sky. "You're awake," the door opened slowly.

I looked up to see a bald man on a wheelchair. "Professor Xavier!" I jumped. "I-I didn't mean to sleep in! Honest! I didn't miss my lessons, did I?" I asked, afraid he was angry.

"You… don't remember?" he asked.

"Remember… what?" I was confused. What was I supposed to remember? Was today his birthday? Did I forget something important? Was it a snow day and everyone was still at the Institute instead of at school? Maybe I had slept until Christmas and I forgot to get everyone a present!

"Calm down," he tried to ease my racing mind. "I wasn't sure if you would remember or not. You _were _hit pretty hard," he said. I made a face as he wheeled his way towards me. When was I hit? _Why _was I hit? Did I do something bad? "I just told you to calm down, didn't I?" he asked. "You're not in any trouble, I promise," he assured. "I just want to see if I can help," he placed a hand on my head, probing through my mind. Flashes of a scourge with Wanda and being chained to a chair raced through my mind. These thoughts were followed by images of me… with the Brotherhood… terrorizing the city… going against everything I believed… I even fought my fellow X Men.

Professor Xavier retracted his grip on my mind, sitting back in his chair.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. It felt like, all of a sudden, everything I had built, how far I had come… it all came crashing down. Having nothing left, not even a sense of who I was, I jumped up, ignoring the throbbing in my head, and proceeded to fly out the window, tuning out the calls of my mentor.

It had been a few days and I hadn't seen or heard anyone from either side; the X Men or the Brotherhood. In a way I was glad, in another I was sad. I was glad to have the privacy I needed to sort things out, yet I was sad that no one had even tried to come talk to me at all. It was like no one cared at all. I had been spending the night in the park, living in the biggest oak tree as a bird or a squirrel. I had come to appreciate the carefree days of such a life. But I knew it would come to an end all too soon.

"And then I was like 'No way!' And he was like 'Yes way!' And I was like 'Sweet!'"

Perhaps too soon.

Kitty Pryde, along with Kurt and some of the other X Men, was strolling through the park carelessly, enjoying their free Saturday. I scurried along the branch, hoping to overhear what they were talking about. Thanks to my new hearing issues, I had to get a lot closer than I would have liked. They were simply talking about the severity of Logan's latest training session. Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but wish to join them. I belonged with them…

As I was about to jump onto Tabby's shoulder, Scott whizzed by. His hair was frazzled from the wind that had whipped through his hair on the way. "There you guys are! We need to go. Now," the urgency in his voice left no room for question. Scott ushered them all into his car before looking back, straight at me. "You need to come to," is all he said. I gawked at him, wondering how he could have known it was me. Sulking, I morphed into a hawk and flew into the sports car.

The speedy ride to the Institute was spent in silence. Even the jet ride to our destination was spent that way, save for Kurt's sad attempts to break the ice. Although, I was briefed on what exactly we were up against and what needed to be done. We landed and raced out of the X Jet and were greeted by a giant, black orb of dark energy.

"Erik! Don't do it!" the professor called. I looked up to see Magneto in his flamboyant red outfit and red cape. The fool didn't stand a chance against Apocalypse, the King of Mutants. Still, something deep inside me told me this wasn't right. Not even Magneto should have to suffer such a miserable defeat. I guessed it was the sense of justice distilled in me that drove me to do what I did.

I jumped into the air, morphing into the biggest, scariest thing I could think of: a black dragon.

Then, he emerged.

Clothed only in ancient Egyptian cloth, the archaic mutant made his debut. Never before had I physically seen such raw power. He needed nothing to elevate himself like Magneto. I froze for a moment, petrified of his sheer strength. My fear was short lived as Magneto proceeded to throw metal at the ancient mutant. Shaking the fear away, I flew towards Magneto. I threw myself in front of the man I hated so much, snarling at our common enemy. "Get out of my way!" he ordered, throwing different metals towards me, weighing me down and ultimately sending me down to the ground.

Brushing it off, I looked up just in time to see Apocalypse annihilate Magneto.

Everyone stood in shock at the speediness of the attack, X Men and Brotherhood alike.

I changed back to my human form, hating the fact that I couldn't change what had happened. Spitting out of frustration, I looked to the retreating Apocalypse. I continued to stare at the orb, long after Apocalypse had vanished. I didn't even hear the others leaving. I was only pulled out of my trance by Professor Xavier and Tabby approaching. I turned to face them, a tear escaping my eye. I said to them what I desperately wanted to say to Magneto, "I'm sorry."

"You need not apologize," Professor Xavier said. "You acted on what you believed was right. How can I punish you for that?" he asked, smiling reassuringly.

"But I failed!" I retorted.

"Get over it!" Tabby exclaimed, probably louder than intended. She looked down, sighing to herself. "Are you… going to run away again? Like the baby you are?"

"No way!" I said, insulted at being called a baby.

"Good," a smirk appeared on her thin lips. "You owe me a spar, Dolce a game of poker, Dad a training session, Scott a monkey show, Jean a new pair of jeans, Rogue some new gloves, Bobby a new pet hedgehog, and Storm a new bra… 32 C…" she recalled. My jaw dropped. "Let's just say I'm a bad bet," she smirked before following the professor and her father onto the X Jet.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I chased after them, staring at Tabby in shock all the way home.

**FIN. The end. All done. That's all I got. Hope you like it! Review? No haters/flamers. X-Men forever!**


End file.
